


Счастливая

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Дело ведь не в ней. Дело в том, что Уиллу Грэму не нужен никто иной как Ганнибал Лектер.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Счастливая

**Author's Note:**

> Для всех тех, кто как и я думает, что Молли заслуживает большего

— Джек, где мой муж? — ровным голосом спрашивает Молли, но в нём чувствуется надломанность. А может просто усталость.

Джек Кроуфорд позвонил ей рано утром, насколько это позволяли правила приличия, и попросил приехать. Попросил таким тоном, что ей сразу стало понятно, что всё не в порядке. В нём была серая официальность и проблески боли, Молли знала, что она услышит. Знала, но отказывалась признавать, сохраняя никому не нужную надежду. На то, что всё будет, как раньше, на то, что жизнь будет целостной.

Не будет.

Она ехала в машине, пока утреннее солнце слепило до слёз и знала, что это конец.

Джек устало потирает переносицу и, прежде чем ответить, тяжело вздыхает.

— Прости.

А она не может простить. Не хочет.

Молли, если честно, хочет его ударить. За то, что забрал Уилла из дома, за то, что снова подверг его опасности. А потом понимает, что Уилл хотел поехать. И вины Джека здесь не так уж и много. Она бы не смогла его удержать, только не когда он сам хотел вернуться. Уилл хотел сбежать, и никакая сила в мире не могла его сдержать.

Молли видела, что с мужем что-то не так. Что ему не по душе тихая семейная жизнь. Его выдавала тоска во взгляде, такая сильная, что даже ей становилось горько. Может от того, что она не способна была ему помочь, а может потому, что она действительно любила его.

Уилл сидел ночами у камина и читал исписанные каллиграфическим почерком письма. Читал, перечитывал, а потом бросал в огонь, будучи уверенным, что она не знает.

Молли знала.

Она не знала, что в письмах, но догадывалась. Слишком задумчивым выглядел он после них. Слишком тоскливо. Слишком.

— Он мёртв? — голос как-то странно дрожит, но девушка не плачет. Все слёзы давно выплаканы в её жизни, задолго до появления в ней Уилла.

Она справится. Чтобы не случилось, она сможет это пережить.

Джек поднимает на неё взгляд и мотает головой.

— Мы не знаем. Мы ничего, чёрт возьми, сейчас не знаем, — он поджимает губы и складывает руки в замок. — Ганнибал сбежал, а Уилл пропал. Мы не знаем больше, пока что.

Ганнибал.

Несмотря на то, что постоянное присутствие этого человека было почти физически ощутимым, о нём они почти никогда не разговаривали.

Эта тема в их доме была… некомфортной. Как только речь как-то заходила о Лектере, Уилл тут же старался перевести тему, будто само имя психиатра могло как-то изменить их жизнь.

Молли считала, что оно изменяло что-то лично в Уилле.

Многие думали, что Уиллу просто неприятно говорить о пережитом опыте.

Молли знала, что это не так.

Молли много чего вообще знала, слишком уж хорошая у неё была интуиция. Но Уилла она никогда не винила. Он был хорошим мужем. Ещё лучшим собеседником. Не его вина, что мысленно он всегда был где-то далеко. Не его вина, что он её не любил. Ценил, возможно. Но никогда не любил.

Горько ли Молли из-за этого? Да. Но правда есть правда, и она слишком взрослая, чтобы врать самой себе.

Она не может осуждать за любовь, она признает её силу.

— Джек, мне не важно пропал ли он или… — она запинается, понимая, что «сбежал вместе с Ганнибалом» звучит слишком точно, слишком уверенно. — Или кто-то хочет, чтобы мы так думали. Я просто хочу знать, что он жив, — выдыхает Молли, и Кроуфорд делает понимающий вид.

Едва ли он действительно её понимает. Молли кажется, что вся её жизнь — чёртов цирк, а она в нём — главный клоун.

Девушка отстранённо говорит позвонить ей, если что-то станет известно, и нетвёрдой походкой выходит из кабинета. И всё же она чувствует себя разбитой.

Вдруг он действительно погиб?

Думать об этом было больно. Больнее, чем допускать, что он намеренно сбежал с Ганнибалом.

Прямо перед ней стоит Алана. Измученная, с синяками под глазами и мятой рубашкой. Слишком отличается от того, что все привыкли видеть. Молли кусает губу и подходит ближе. Ей отчаянно хочется вернуться во времена, когда всё было хорошо и они собирались семьями на пикник. Тогда был смех и счастье, сейчас — что-то непонятное. Сломанное, растоптанное. А может так было всегда.

Блум подаётся вперёд и сжимает Молли в объятиях.

— Ты как? — шепчет она на ухо девушке и та кивает, мол всё в порядке.

Всё определенно не в порядке, но признавать это означало усугублять ситуацию. Доктор Блум абсолютно точно знает, как Молли себя чувствует. Она не может не.

Алана предлагает пойти в бар, «расслабиться».

Молли предпочитает называть это «забыться».

Один стакан пива за другим, мысли становятся проще, они всё меньше приносят боли и Молли чувствует, что ей действительно легче. Облегчение это неправильное, обманчивое, но девушка бросается в него с головой.

— Ты знаешь о их отношениях с Ганнибалом? — как бы спокойней спрашивает Блум, но Молли видит, как сильно та сжимает стакан.

— Я догадывалась, — уклончиво отвечает девушка. Конечно же она видела странное поведение мужа. Конечно же она чувствовала, как далёк от неё Уилл. Всегда был. — Я не могу его винить за любовь, Алана.

По чужому взгляду можно понять, что Блум тоже не может. Видимо, им действительно пора дать шанс на счастье мужьям убийцами.

Каков шанс, что им удастся сбежать? Каков шанс, что их не найдут?

Молли очень надеялась, что велик.

Надеялась искренне, потому что действительно любит Уилла, пусть не как мужа, но как человека — точно.

— Он искал защиты, комфорта… и подтверждение, что он нормальный, — негромко говорит Молли, допивая янтарную жидкость из стакана.

— И он это нашёл, — уверенно отвечает Алана — Вряд ли кто-либо способен был сделать Уилла счастливее в эти годы, чем ты.

Что ж, может ей тоже пора стать счастливой. Перестать искать что-то нереальное, уделить время себе.

Молли тратила так много времени на мужчин, которые потом бросали её, что сейчас невольно охватывает горечь. Не пора ли остановиться?

В ту секунду Молли казалось, что ни один человек в мире не может сделать её счастливее, чем она сама. Возможно, это правда.

Девушка прощается с Аланой, выходит из бара и вдыхает побольше воздуха.

Дело ведь не в ней. Она была хорошей женой, отличным собеседником. Дело в том, что Уиллу Грэму не нужен никто иной, как Ганнибал Лектер. Молли не должна себя винить, но как бы сильно ей хотелось чтобы Уилл сказал ей это в лицо.

Интересно, он будет о ней вспоминать? А если да, то как? Как разлучницу? Или как опору?

Может быть это не должно её интересовать.

Дома — непривычная пустота. Сына отправили к бабушке с дедушкой, безопасности ради, а муж… муж убежал со своим реальным мужем.

Губы трогает вымотанная улыбка.

Сколько раз Уилл говорил ей, что любит её? Возможно, в день свадьбы, возможно и тогда не.

Она отдавала ему всю свою любовь и не то, чтобы зря, просто немного берёт обида.

Девушка садится на диван и медленно осматривает гостиную. На глаза попадается семейное фото в рамке. Улыбчивый Уилл в обнимку с Винстоном, счастливая Молли рядом. По щеке сбегает одинокая слеза. Девушка быстро стирает её рукавом, как если бы её мог кто-то увидеть. Она решительно собирает волосы в хвост и ищет наушники, включает музыку так громко, чтобы заглушить собственные мысли и идёт на кухню. Готовка немного отвлекает, хотя бы на пару часов помогает забыть всё происходящее. Молли действительно не знает зачем ей столько еды, ведь сейчас она живёт одна. Просто нужно отвлечься. Нужно занять себя. Иначе она проведёт день рыдая в ванной, а это не очень то радужная перспектива.

Молли осматривает гору приготовленной еды и вздыхает.

Она включает телевизор, чтобы узнать хоть что-то об Уилле, но слышит только «пропал без вести». И это злит так сильно, что хочется крушить всё вокруг.

Почему она вообще до сих пор волнуется о нём, хотя он сбежал с другим мужчиной?

Молли устало выключает бесполезную коробку и идёт в душ, чтобы простоять там час под горячей водой. Чтобы ещё сотни раз прокрутить в голове каждый проведённый совместно день. Каждое выражения лица, каждый жест и слово.

Боялась ли она что-то найти? Безусловно.

Собственная постель встречает непривычным холодом, Молли сворачивается калачиком и подавляет сухой всхлип.

Она в бога не верит, но перед сном молится, чтобы Уилл был жив. И Ганнибал тоже, ибо то, что жить они без друг друга не могут — сейчас слишком очевидно.

…///…

Заходя вечером домой люди обычно не ожидают увидеть там убийцу. Молли же вовсе не удивилась. Она лишь приподнимает брови и вешает пиджак на спинку стула.

— Ну, здравствуй, — говорит она, осматривая бывшего мужа. Тот поднимает бокал вина в знак приветствия и делает небольшой глоток. Молли отмечает, что побег с серийным убийцей пошёл ему на пользу: Уилл выглядит намного солиднее со своей модной укладкой и кричаще дорогой белой рубашкой. У него даже аура изменилась. Молли радуется, когда чувствует, что ей почти всё равно.

— Ты изменилась, — замечает Грэм. Или же Лектер-Грэм?

Молли осматривает свой сшитый на заказ костюм, вспоминая, что Уилл видел её ещё в старых вязаных свитерах. Возможно, она действительно изменилась.

— Ты тоже, — пожимает плечами девушка. Она садиться напротив Грэма, берёт уже налитый стакан вина и отпивает совсем немного, где-то в глубине души задаваясь вопросом: нет ли там яда.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Молли шокирована тем, как сильно изменился его взгляд. Там больше нет тягучей тоски, что поглощала Уилла раньше. Сейчас его взгляд похож на глубокое озеро, в котором он может утопить каждого, кто хоть раз посмотрит ему в глаза. Там искры, дьявольские улыбки и полная уверенность. Это почему-то вызывает лёгкую дрожь и мурашки по спине.

Она больше не чувствует любви и боли тоже не чувствует. Только жгучую злость и совсем немного обиды.

— Ты мог дать знак, что с тобой всё в порядке, — надломанно шепчет Молли и на секунду маска уверенности спадает с лица мужчины. Девушка с каким-то садистским удовольствием видит там вину.

— Я не мог рисковать… нами.

— Нами? — приподнимает брови Молли. По когда-то родному лицу пробегает тень.

— Мной и Ганнибалом.

Девушка кивает.

Ей уже давно не больно.

Она уже давно стала счастливой.

— А ты? Ты счастлив?

Слов не нужно, ответ читается на лице Уилла слишком легко.

Молли не нужна жалость, не нужны извинения. Ей ничего не нужно. Даже Уилл Грэм в её гостиной. Девушка прекрасно жила и без него. А он зачем-то явился тогда, когда память почти стёрла последние воспоминания о них.

— Мне жаль, что я поступил с тобой так, Молли.

Если честно, Молли очень хотелось накричать на него. Нагрубить ему. Сделать больно.

Это будет самая малая плата за те бессонные ночи, когда она думала жив ли он? Здоров?

Девушка готова поспорить, что Уилл не думал о ней и минуты.

— Я не понимаю зачем ты пришёл, Уилл, — уверенно говорит Молли, стараясь сохранить лицо. — Я счастлива, успешная девушка. У меня прекрасный сын и любимая работа. Ты не нужен мне, Уилл. Мне давно перестало быть больно.

Горечь неприятно оседает на языке, но все сказанные слова — правда. Уилл кивает и поднимается со стула.

— Я просто хотел узнать как ты.

— Уж лучше, чем когда ты притворялся, что любишь меня, — холодно отвечает она.

— Мне правда жаль.

— Но ты не просишь прощения, — поднимается Молли на ноги вслед и неосознанно вскидывает подбородок.

— Не прошу. Но надеюсь, ты простишь меня однажды, — спокойно отвечает мужчина.

Тяжёлый вздох и тяжесть где-то внизу живота.

— Давно простила, — шепчет она. Уилл подаётся вперед, сгребая её в объятия.

В них не было любви, хотя между ними никогда её не было. Это были прикосновения благодарности с лёгкими нотками извинений.

Уилл Грэм благодарил её за терпение и умение закрывать глаза на правду.

Он благодарил за поддержку и молчание.

Он благодарил за всё то, что Молли для него сделала, а он для неё нет.

— Прости, что не сделал тебя счастливой.

— Я сама себя сделала счастливой.

Уилл уходит также незаметно как и появился, не прощаясь, Молли наливает себе второй бокал вина и долго смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Визит бывшего мужа ее опустошил. Словно вернул в то ужасное время когда, она чувствовала себя преданной.

Молли вдруг бросает бокал на пол и тот разбивается на малейшие осколки. Следом летит полупустая бутылка вина и ваза с увядшими цветами. На лице девушки появляется широкая улыбка. Она ступает по осколкам, каблук раздавливает их с приятным хрустом.

— Пошёл ты к чёрту, Уилл Грэм! — восклицает Молли и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Что она там ищет? Кожа немного бледная, помада немного смазана, но глаза живые как никогда.

Она сильная и уверенная в себе. А ещё горда собой, что смогла пережить всё то, что произошло с ней в жизни.

Она действительно счастлива, чёрт возьми.

Она счастлива и никому не позволить разрушить её жизнь.


End file.
